1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cutting tools and, more specifically, to a Punch Assembly and Method for the use thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method for building commercial building structures is to erect each floor of the building by first creating a steel deck structure. Each floor structure is finished by pouring concrete over the top of the steel deck. In advance of pouring the concrete, inserts must be installed in the steel decking so that cables, piping and ducting can route to locations on that level. Electrical conduit and cabling in these commercial buildings is typically supported on racks or laid in cable trays supported by rod inserts installed at intervals along the bottom surface of a particular floor structure (i.e. the ceiling of the floor below). These rod inserts are put in place by inserting them through holes created in the steel decking. The tradespersons must first cut holes in the appropriate locations in the steel decking and then place rod inserts through the holes (the rod inserts also plug the holes). Once all of the rod inserts are in place, the concrete can be poured over the steel decking.
As one can imagine, the wiring complexity of today's commercial buildings mandates that many of these rod inserts are needed to adequately support the cable tray or pipe that is installed. As such, hundreds and even thousands of holes must be punched around every floor of the building. Historically, these holes have been created by one of two methods: (1) the tradesperson uses a weighted, pointed spike or bar to slam down onto the decking; or (2) using a drill motor and a hole saw.
The problems with the spike method are that is dangerous, it requires extreme effort, and it is not a very precise way of locating the holes in the decking. The problems with the drill and hole saw is that it is time consuming, and requires either a AC power source (which is frequently unavailable at this construction stage), or a ready supply of recharged batteries (due to the large number of holes that typically need to be cut).
What is needed, therefore, is a punch device and method of use that permits the tradespersons to quickly and safely punch insitu holes in steel decking.